Nexus
The nexus is the heart of a protoss base. Overview The nexus is a mammoth, pyramidal structure that looms over each and every protoss settlement. It serves as a psychic anchor, allowing the protoss to access the psionic matrix from even across the galaxy. The nexus also manufactures probesUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and has a processing center for minerals and vespene gas. Khaydarin crystals are located within each nexus. They can be used as a defensive measure when the psionic matrix is supercharged by a mothership core. In turn, each nexus is linked to these cores through its khaydarin crystals, and can serve as a warp beacon to initiate recall.2014-11-20, Mothership Core Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-26 A nexus can also produce a burst of energy that creates a chronal distortion field, briefly accelerating the production of a single structure.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Game Structure StarCraft |race=Protoss |image=Nexus SC1 Game1.png |imgsize= |role=Foundation building |base_unit= |faction= |hp=750 |shield=750 |energy= |supply=+9 |costmin=400 |costgas= |time=120 |produced=Probe |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce=Probe |research= |ability= |structure=x |allows=*Gateway *Forge }} The nexus serves as the hub of any protoss base. Unlike most other protoss buildings it can be warped in without a pylon. It constructs probes and serves as a processing center for minerals and vespene gas. In StarCraft: Remastered, am "Aiur nexus" skin will be available for those who pre-order the game.2017-06-29, StarCraft: Remastered Arrives August 14. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-07-01 Upgrades Development ]] In the StarCraft beta, the stargate was originally known as the nexus.Klear, StarCraft 1 beta. ''StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2009-07-13 StarCraft II |race=Protoss |image=Nexus SC2 DevRend3.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Foundation building |useguns=Photon overcharge (with mothership core ability) (HotS only) |baseunit= |faction= |hp=1000 |shield=1000 |energy=100 (init. 0) |armortype=*Armored |type=*Mechanical *Structure |supply=10 (WoL/''HotS'' 11 (LotV)2015-08-20, Legacy of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.5. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-03 |costmin=400 |costgas= |time=71 |produced=Probe |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |gun1name=Photon overcharge (HotS) |gun1strength=20 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.25 |gun1range=13 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce=*Probe *Mothership core (with cybernetics core) (HotS only) *Mothership (with fleet beacon) (WoL only) |research= |ability=Chrono Boost |structure=x |cancel= |nocat= |allows=*Gateway *Forge }} The nexus remains much the same in terms of cost, appearance and function in StarCraft II. The protoss core macromanagement ability has been moved here.CoTweet. 2010-02-08. The #StarCraft2 protoss core macro ability has moved to the nexus. #SCUpdate. Twitter (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-08. Chrono Boost gives the player the choice of affecting the nexus, gateway, stargate, robotics facility or boosting upgrades at other structures—almost any building in the protoss base can be an option. One additional attribute is that it can now warp in the mothership, or in the case of Heart of the Swarm, the mothership core. Abilities Building Upgrades Heart of the Swarm The mothership core is built from the nexus in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. The mothership is no longer produced from the nexus, instead being built from the mothership core. Development The nexus went through many small changes. As a primary structure, the scale was adjusted often, specifically the pyramid shape in the middle. The only significant overhaul was done with the intention of increasing the polycount on the curved surfaces around the structure.2011, SC2: Protoss Nexus. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-19 The chrono boost ability was briefly removed during the beta of Legacy of the Void. The nexus will undergo a redesign in an upcoming patch to account for the removal of the mothership core. Its chrono boost ability will be redesigned, it will gain the mass recall ability, and gain a shield boost ability. It will start with 50 energy as opposed to the current 0.2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 Trivia *A "nexus" is a term that refers to "a central or focal point," or "a connection or series of connections linking two or more things." This fits the nexus given its central role in the protoss tech tree. *The Nexus is the name of the primary setting of Heroes of the Storm. Its shared name with the protoss nexus is brought up by Jim Raynor in the game's tutorial. *A nexus features in the Blizzard World map in Overwatch. The ride itself is called "The Nexus Experience." Images File:Nexus SC-G Game1.jpg|The nexus in StarCraft: Ghost File:Nexus WoL Game3.jpg|Dark nexus model File:Taldarim Nexus SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim nexus. File:Nexus SC2-LotV Game2.jpg|Purifier nexus fILE:Nexus SCR Rend1.png|Aiur nexus (StarCraft: Remastered) References es:nexo Category:StarCraft Protoss buildings Category:StarCraft II Protoss buildings